


Snow Told Henry You're My Girlfriend

by RhoswenGreen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 3b. Emma asked Snow to keep Henry occupied for 5 minutes while she ran after Regina. Apparently, that's all it takes for Snow to convince the whole town and Henry that she is secretly dating the Mayor. Regina gets slightly violent in this. SwanQueen Week Day 2- Fake Relationship. Possibly going to be longer than a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Told Henry You're My Girlfriend

Emma was pretty certain that if Henry hadn’t been standing right in front of her, Regina would have murdered Snow. Heart ripping, crushed to dust, hours of agonizing torture before putting Snow out of her misery kind of murder. Emma couldn’t say that she didn’t blame her. Emma had asked Snow to do one thing and one thing only. Keep Henry occupied for 5 minutes while she went to talk to Regina after her son’s other mother had discovered that she and Henry were back in town after being sent away for the curse. It seemed 5 minutes was all it took for Snow to accidentally tell Henry that Regina use to be her girlfriend and that, while she was working a case and Regina was helping her, she was also here to start over with Regina. Snow had even went so far as to tell Henry how in love she was with Regina and vice versa. In semi-loud terms that the whole diner heard. That said diner was now openly discussing just how long the Mayor and Sheriff were seeing each other. “Hey kid, here’s some money. Why don’t you head over to the arcade we saw a couple of blocks away?” Emma suggested quickly before Regina exploded. Emma needed to get Henry out of here and move her parents and Regina to a much more secluded location.

“Awesome! Thanks Mom,” Henry said taking the bills from his Mom’s hand and pocketing them before turning to look at Snow, David and Regina. “It was really nice meeting you guys. I’m really glad you're going to give my Mom another chance at being your girlfriend Regina. From the little bit I’ve seen my Mom really likes you!” quickly giving Regina a one handed hug, Henry disappeared out the door and out of sight before anyone could think of responding to his statement.

Emma had barely ushered Snow, David, and Regina into Granny’s back room before Regina rounded on her Mother in anger. “What the hell were you thinking!?!”

“I am so so sorry Regina! It slipped out!” Snow cried out clinging onto David’s arm for support.

“Slipped out? Please explain to me how even the words ‘Emma and Regina are in a relationship’ just slip out?” Regina hissed.

“I don’t know! I just...I wasn’t thinking,” Snow stammered. Emma winced. If she hadn’t been so angry at her Mother for making things between her and Regina infinitely more complicated she could almost bring herself to feel sorry for her. Almost, but not quite.

“Obviously! How you ever managed to evade capture from my black knights for so long is a mystery with your lack of intellectual insight!” Regina raged clutching her hands into small fits glaring fiercely at the short haired woman.

“I’m really sorry Regina! After you dropped your coffee cup and Emma went after you, Henry started asking so many questions. He wanted to know who you were and why you looked at him and Emma that way and why Emma rushed off after you and I just...Can we just blame it on pregnancy brain and forget this happened?” Snow finished looking hopefully between Emma and Regina.

“How exactly can we forget this happened! Henry thinks Emma and I are rekindling a non-existent relationship! The whole town is buzzing about Emma and I being together. Why are you incapable of keeping your mouth shut!”

“Hey! I’ll admit I have a little problem at keeping secrets…”

“A little prob…”Regina growled taking a step closer to Snow. “Maybe if I rip your vocal cords out it will solve your little problem!”

“Hey now!” Emma exclaimed grabbing Regina around the waist to prevent her from troutling Snow. “There will be no mutilating my Mother thank you,”

“Let go of me!”

“Nope, not till you calm down. It was an accident and honestly, Henry thinking we are dating is probably better for us in the long run until he gets his memories back,”

“What are you talking about? How exactly is this a good idea? Have you forgotten the plan we just came up with to flush out the person who cursed this town to forget the past year and returned us to Storybrooke?” Regina demanded attempting to wiggle her way out of Emma’s arms. Emma merely held on tighter and pulled her in closer against her body.

“I’m going to have to agree with Regina. How exactly is this going to help?” David asked.

“Well it will hopefully get Hook to finally get the hint and stop his unwelcoming advances if he thinks I’m dating Regina. Maybe if we convince him that I’d been seeing Regina before Pan’s curse he’ll leave me alone now. Who would want to risk the wrath of the infamous Evil Queen,” Emma grinned jokingly.

“Your Mother doesn’t seem to have any issues inciting my wrath,” Regina snapped. “And of course you would use this opportunity to use me to get rid of the witless hooked pirate. I doubt he will be convinced so easily. Hook still remembers everything, while our son does not. He maybe a worthless pirate but he not that gullible,”

“Will have to be convincing that’s all. If you had let me finish Regina I had more reasons besides Hook,” Emma whined.

“So sorry dear, please I’m all ears,” Regina quipped sarcastically. She relaxed slightly into Emma’s embrace. Emma didn’t seem like she was going to release her if she kept struggling anyway.  

“Do you always have to be so mean? Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. This fake relationship will solve the problem I’m having with Hook, plus you will have an excuse to spend time with Henry until he gets his memories back and it won’t look suspicious for us to sneak off together to figure out what is going on cause Henry will just think we are going out to be alone or something. While some in the town might not be happy they will not question us spending so much time together, we can still use this to our advantage to flush out the new big bad. So really my Mom just did us a favor,”

“See Regina my little mistake isn’t so bad?” Snow said smiling tentatively, placing a hand on her large belly, the baby was kicking quite fiercely at the moment with all the excitement.

Regina glared at Snow. “That remains to be seen. We will have to re-think our original plan. We were planning on Emma holding a town meeting and us having a fake fight in front of everyone. I don’t think that will work now that Snow has essentially “Outed us” as a couple in the middle of Granny’s diner. Do you?” Emma had loosen some of her hold on Regina now that she didn’t seem likely to strangle Snow.

“Yeah, that’s probably not going to work now. Leroy was in the diner so the whole town knows we are dating by now,” Emma said thinking hard. She placed her chin on top of Regina’s shoulder without thinking.

Snow and David watched silently as Emma and Regina seem to subconsciously relax against one another. David look slightly amused while Snow’s only reaction besides glancing sideways to her husband was a raised eyebrow at the sight in front of them. Regina and Emma’s relationship had certainly gotten closer after Neverland.

“You know what, since Mary Margaret here got us into this mess I think her and David should take care of the town meeting and address the town’s concern while we go sneak into your office and see if you can recreate that potion Hook gave me,” Emma said against Regina’s ear. Regina attempted to suppress a small shiver at Emma’s breathe creased her neck.

Clearing her throat Emma suddenly realized what she was doing and released Regina, who quickly smoothed down her dress nervously. “Won’t the town wonder where we are?” Regina asked lightly.

Smirking Emma looked between Regina, Snow, and David. With a mischievous tone she said “Nah, they probably think we are sneaking off to have sex. We did spend a year apart even if you don’t remember so I think we’ll be good,”

David groaned. “Please Emma never mention sex again in my presents ever again,”

Emma simply smirked before offering her hand to Regina who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Ready to go Honeybear?”

“Don’t call me that,” Regina warned.

“Baby-Cakes?”

“No,”

“Cutie-pie?” Emma said grinning widely at the look of horror on Regina’s face.

“Miss Swan, do you want me to set you on fire?” Regina hissed as she started to make her way out of the room.

“Regina, you're taking all the fun out of this!” Emma whined scrambling to follow Regina out barley calling out a hasty bye to her parents before disappearing out the door.

David and Snow stood staring after the the new couple for several seconds before Snow burst out laughing. David had a look of utter disbelief on his face as he stared at the spot his daughter and Regina had occupied moments before. “I can’t believe you did that,” he said in a deadpan voice turning to look at his wife wiping tears from her eyes from glee.

“I can’t believe it worked,” Snow responded grinning wide.

“Snow don’t you think you're taking this bet with Ruby and Ashley a little too far?”

“No David I’m not. Regina and Emma are perfect for each other. They just need a push in the right direction. The fact that Ruby and Ashley will owe me 100 dollars is beside the point when it comes to Emma’s future happiness,”

“And ‘accidentally’ telling Henry as loud as possible that his mother’s use to be together and were madly in love with each other but broke up for some stupid reason and now are giving it one more shot in Granny’s diner, knowing full well that before Emma dragged us back here the whole town would know and are currently gossiping about how long Regina and Emma have been secretly seeing one another?”

“Like I said. All they needed was a little push,”

“No a little push was when Ashley ‘accidentally’ locked them in Regina’s office for 3 hours during the curse. A little push was Ruby calling Regina down to the station telling her it was important, spilling coffee all over Emma and then tricking Regina in to walking in on Emma changing. A little push was the time that Ashley...,” David said dryly.

“Yes, well,” Snow interrupted. “If Regina wasn’t so damn stubborn Ruby, Ashley and I wouldn’t have to go to such lengths to get the two idiots to see they are in love with each other. Honestly, its been obvious since the first time I saw them together,” Snow began waddling away before continuing. “Now, the baby wants hot chocolate with cinnamon and pickles dipped in mustard and peanut butter right now,”

“Mustard and peanut butter Snow? Really?”

“Don’t judge me, its what I want and since I’m the only one having my vital organs used as soccer practice everyday I don’t think you should really be arguing with me right now,”

“Yes dear,”

****  
  



End file.
